A Shanpay Story
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: Find the trailer On my Youtube Account.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**

**

* * *

**_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Nick Jonas As Nate Grey  
Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart  
Demi Lovato As Mitchie Torres  
Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt As Mrs And Mr Grey  
Jessica Simpson And Nick lachey As Mrs and Mr Evans  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1.

_**In Los Angeles  
Shane's POV.  
It's Monday morning, another school day.****Man, I can't wait to get famous and rich, that means no school. My brothers, Jason and Nate, and I, send in a demo to a record company, we just haven't heard anything yet. I get up and walks to the bathroom.  
After a few minutes I walk downstairs, my house was huge, we wasn't exactly poor, I walk to the kitchen.**_

"Hey Mommy" I smiled

_**Okay fine I admit, I'm a Mommy's boy, I'm proud of it, but hey all us Grey's is Mommy's boys.**_

"Hey Hunni" She smiled "You are gonna have to give Nate a ride to school today, his car is broken"

I sighed "Fine"

"And come right home after school me and your dad wanna tell you something"

"But mom I have plans with Mitchie"

_**Mitchie is my girlfriend, we met this summer a few months ago at a music camp, she was everything you could ask for.**_

"Cancel them hunni, it's important"

I sighed again "Fine"

Nate walks in "Hey Bro and Mom" He kissed her cheek.

"Good morning hunni, your brother will give you a ride to school"

"Okay" He grabbed an apple.

"Are you ready, because I'm leaving" I looked at him.

"Give me 5 minutes" He walk out of the kitchen.

I turned to my mom "What's so important that I have to get home right after school?"

"We will talk about that later" Kisses his cheek "Have a great day at school"

"Always" I said with sarcasm in my voice and walked out of the kitchen.

Nate walked back down "Ready"

"Let's go"

_**We walk out to my car and got in and drive to school.****  
When we arrive Mitchie is waiting for me.  
I get out and walk to her.**_

"Hey Mitch" I kissed her gentle.

"Hey Shane" She smiled

"I have to cancel our plans for today"

She looked at me "Why?"

"My parents wanna tell me really important"

She looked at me confused "Like what?"

_**I shrugged "They won't tell me, but enough about that, let's go in" I put my arm around her and we walk inside.  
****

* * *

It's my first class, I'm having math with Mr. Stuart, and he is pretty boring.  
I'm staring into the blackboard still thinking about what my parents have to say to me and only me?  
Before I knew it, it was lunch time.  
I walked into the cafeteria and searched for Mitchie and Nate, I find them walking to a table and walks to them.**_

"Hey Guys"

"Hey" Mitchie kissed me.

We sat down.

I looked at Nate "Do you know what mom and dad wanna talk to me about?"

He looked at me "They wanna talk to you? What have you done this time?"

"Nothing, But I need to get home right after school because it's important*

He shrugged "I have no idea"

"It's gonna be interesting"

"We can always hang out tomorrow" Mitchie smiled at me.

I smiled back "Of course"

* * *

_**After school.  
I arrived home with Nate, we walked inside. My parents were already sitting in the living room waiting for me.**_

I walked in to them "Hey guys"

"Sit down Shane" my dad looked at me with a serious face impression.

I sat down "What's up?"

He began "Before you guys were born, your grandfather made a deal with another man. The deal was that our 2nd born grandson should marry his 2nd born granddaughter when they both was 18, and sine you turned are 18 and she turned it yesterday." he looked at me.

"Wait Jason is the 1st Nate is the 3rd that means I'm the 2nd" I looked at them "You have got to be kidding me"

"Hunni" my mom started "It was a deal your grandfather made, he borrowed some money from the other man so he could start to company your dad have now"

"Well I refuse" I looked at them.

My dad looked at my mom "It means we have to move and give up our money"

I looked at them "We are gonna lose our money?"

My mom nodded "Unfortunally"

"There has to be some other way, I'm not gonna get married, I'm only 18 and I have a girlfriend. Can't Jason do it? Why me?"

"he borrowed 2 millions"

I looked at my dad "I get it, if he just borrowed 1 it would be Jason and if it was 3 it was going to be Nate?"

My dad nodded.

"I'm not gonna do this, there has to be some other way to do it" I looked at them both hopefully.

"I'm sorry hunni" My mom looked at me "We are in contact with the girl's parents and they are gonna tell her too and when they have done that they will send her to us"

"Whatever" I got up and walked upstairs.

_**I fall down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.  
If my grandfather was alive right now I would tell him how much I hated him for doing this.  
I'm getting married? I can't get married.  
And the girl? She is probably a stupid blonde or something like that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I DON*T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT

* * *

Chapter 2

The same day in San Francisco.

**Sharpay's POV.  
****It's Monday morning, I arrive at school.  
I see Miley, my best friend by her locker and walks to her.**

"Hey Girl"

She turned around "Hey Shar"

We hugged

"Happy birthday" She smiled

"Thank you, thanks for the party"

She smiled "You deserved it, you are turning 18"

"I know" I smiled.

She looked at me "Let's go shopping today"

"Duh" I giggled.

**Miley was my best friend, she was like my sister.  
She was one year younger than me, a junior I was a senior.**

We walk down the hallway.

**I saw Troy By his locker.  
He have a love-hate relationship. We both hate each other, but I know that he secretly likes me.**

"Bolton"

He turned around "Evans. Happy birthday by the way"

"Wow Bolton I'm flattered you remember my birthday?" I smirked at him.

"A problem?" He winked at me and walks away.

Miley giggled "I swear Troy Bolton is totally crushing on you"

I smiled "Who wouldn't?"

"Selfish much?"

I laughed "Only the worse. Well Toodles Girly"

She smiled "Toodles"

We walked out separate ways.

* * *

**Then it was finally lunch time.  
I walked in the cafeteria and sees Miley at our usual table and I walked over to her.**

"Hey girly" I sat across her

She smiled "Heya"

**Then my phone started to ring, I look at the caller-id and answer it.**

"Mom? Why are you calling I'm in school?"

"you need to come home right after school"

"But I just made plans with Miley"

"Me and your father have something to tell you"

"Fine, can I go shopping afterwards then?"

"Of course hun"

"Bye Mom"

"Bye Hunni"

We hung up

Miley looked at me "What was that all about?"

"I can't go shopping right after school, my parents are gonna tell me something important"

"Like What?" She looked at me

"Does it look like I know?"

**She shrugged and began to eat.**

* * *

**When I got home after school I walk up to my room and throw my backpack on the bed and walks down.**

"Mom? Dad?"

"Kitchen hunni"

I walked into the kitchen "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Sit down princess" My dad smiled at me.

I sat down.

My dad started "Since you are turning 18 today, there is something you should know. Your grandfather made a deal with a man, before you and Ryan were born"

"What's the deal?"

My dad sighed "That the man's 2nd born grandson should marry you"

I looked at them "I'm gonna get married?"

**My mom nodded.**

"Why?"

"Your grandfather gave the other man some money, and then they made this deal"

"But I won't, I'm not gonna get married, I'm 18 for crying out loud!"

Ryan walks in "What's going on?"

**Ryan is my brother; he is one year older than me, even though it doesn't look like it.  
We have our ups and downs but we still love each other.**

I looked at him "I'm getting married"

"Woah"

I looked at my parents "to Who?"

My mom smiled slightly "His name is Shane; he seems like a nice guy"

My dad looked at me "You are gonna live with them until the wedding, they live in LA"

"No! I'm not gonna get married!" I stod up

"Hunni?" my mom looked at me

"Don't they have a daughter Ryan can marry?"

"Woah stay me out of this" He walked upstairs.

"I don't wanna get married"

"You have to princess"

"And If I don't?"

"Look princess, the people who got the money made a company, and your grandfather and me put some our money in it. We can't tell you to get married if you don't want to, but just so you know, we are gonna lose all our money"

I looked at him "No latest Fashion?"

My mom shakes her head "Sorry Hunni"

**I looked at them and walked out of the kitchen and up to my room, I fall down on my bed.  
The things were spinning around in my head.  
Married? No fashion? Losing the money? And who is this Shane guy anyway?  
Suddenly my door knocked.**

"Come in" I said

My mom walked in "Hunni you are gonna pack a suitcase and then we will send you to the Grey's tonight"

"Do I have to?" I sat up

"I'm sorry hunni"

I sighed "Fine, can I call Miley?"

"Sure" She left

**I picked up my phone and dialed Miley's number.**

She answered it "Hey Shar, ready to go shopping?"

"I can't. I'm going to LA"

"Why?"

"I'm getting married"

She laughed "Nice one Shar"

"Miles I'm serious. My Grandfather and some other guy have arranged my marriage"

"Wow"

"I'm 18 and I'm getting married, right now I hate my life"

"Promise to call me every day. I will come and visit you when I can"

"Fine, bye Hun"

"Bye Shar"

We hung up.

**I sighed and took my suitcases and began to pack.  
Before I knew it was standing in LAX.**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT

_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Nick Jonas As Nate Grey  
Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart  
Demi Lovato As Mitchie Torres  
Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt As Mrs And Mr Grey  
Jessica Simpson And Nick lachey As Mrs and Mr Evans  
**_  
Sharpay's POV: **Bold&_Italic  
_**Shane's POV: **Bold**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3

_**Sharpay's POV  
It's Tuesday morning, I spend my night to fly to LA.  
****My mom gave me the address of the people I'm gonna live at, if still can't believe I'm getting married.  
I walk out the parking lot where all the cabs are and I walk to one and I got in.**_

"Where to miss" he asked me

I gave him the paper "This address please"

"Alright then"

We drive off.

**Shane's POV  
It's Tuesday morning, I could have been in school now with Mitchie, but my parents wants me to stay home and meet my "Wife".****  
I hate school, but right now I love it.  
Suddenly I hear the doorbell ring; my parents are downstairs so I don't even bother to get up.**

"Shanie Hun get down here" my mom called me.

**I sighed and walked downstairs; by the end of the stairs I saw the back of a blonde girl.**

"Shane meet Sharpay" my dad said

She turned around.

**Uh wow. Man she is beautiful and hot.**

"Shane" I reached out my hand

"uh huh" She looked at me.

**_Sharpay's POV  
I'm gonna marry him? He is good looking at all, but he seems like a selfish jerk.  
I hate my grandfather for doing this._**

I looked at his parents "Where is my room?"

"Shane can follow your room"

"Okay"

_**We walk upstairs  
And stops by a door.**_

He opens the door "here you go"

"Um thanks" I walk inside.

"I don't like this either, I have a girlfriend"

I turned to him "Isn't there something we can do?"

"Like what?"

I sit on the bed "I don't know, I didn't asked for this, I just turned 18"

"If we don't do this, me and my family can lose our money"

"I know, so can me and my family"

"What does your boyfriend say to this?"

She smiled "What makes you think I have a boyfriend="

"By looking at you" He smiled

I smiled "Well I don't have one"

He smiled again "Okay. Well I'm gonna go so you can unpack"

"Thanks"

_**He walk out.  
I looked around, the room seems nice.**_

**Shane's POV  
****I walked downstairs and turn on the TV.  
Sharpay seems nice, but she is not the girl I wanna marry, well at least not right now.**

"So what do you think of Sharpay hun?" My mom walked in the living room.

"She seems nice, but I can't marry her mom. I don't even know her"

"That's why she is here hunni, to get to know her before the wedding"

"When is that by the way?" A voice said by the doorway.

**We turned around; Sharpay was standing at the doorway.**

"Your parents didn't tell you anything?" my mom asked her.

She shakes her head "No nothing"

"Well the wedding is in 2 months"

"2 months?" She looked at my mom then at me and walked upstairs.

"Should I go and talk to her?" I looked at my mom.

"No give her some time"

* * *

*Wednesday morning*

**Shane's POV  
I drove to school by myself, Sharpay wasn't ready, so my mom was gonna give her a ride.  
I walk over to Mitchie by her locker and cover her eyes.**

"Guess who"

She giggled "My boyfriend?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner" I removed my hands and kissed her cheek.

"Wanna do something today?" she smiled at me.

I smiled "Anything you want"

She smirked "Anything?"

**To get things straight, Neither me or Mitchie are virgins.**

I smiled "Your place"

**She nodded and kissed me.**

"Shane can we talk?" I heard a voice behind me say.

"Who are you?" Mitchie looked at her.

Sharpay looked at Mitchie confused "I'm Shane's Soon to be Wife. And who are you?"

**I glared at Sharpay.**

"Oh wait you haven't told her? I'm so sorry"

Suddenly Mitchie slapped me "We are over" she walk away.

I glared again at Sharpay "Happy? You just keep on ruining my life!" I walked away.

_**Sharpay's POV  
I really thought that he had told her, so much for a relationship, when you keep secrets from each other.**_

_**

* * *

****It was lunch time.  
I walked to the cafeteria and finds Shane sitting beside Nate, Nate is Shane's Brother well one of them anyway.  
I walked to them.**_

He looked up "What do you want"

"I'm sorry, I thought you told her"

"Do me a favor, stay out of my life"

"Jerk, can you just accept my apology?"

"You ruined my relationship with the girl I love, so no I can't"

"I did you a favor"

"Oh and what is that?"

"You two looked more like brother and sister then boyfriend and girlfriend" I walked away.

**Shane's POV  
More like Brother and Sister? Who the hell does she think she is? Man I hate her so much right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT

_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Nick Jonas As Nate Grey  
Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart  
Demi Lovato As Mitchie Torres  
Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt As Mrs And Mr Grey  
Jessica Simpson And Nick lachey As Mrs and Mr Evans  
**_  
Sharpay's POV: **Bold&_Italic  
_**Shane's POV: **Bold**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

_**Sharpay's POV  
When I arrive home from school I see Shane sitting in the living room. And I walk to the doorway.**_

"What do you want?" He said without turning around

"How do you know it was me?"

"Your smell?"

I smiled "oh is it that good?"

"No it's awful" He turned his head "What do you want?"

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"Someone has to be it" he smirked

"I can't believe I'm getting married to you"

"Me neither, here is a question for you, why are you such a bitch? Or is breaking up people your job?"

"Go to hell"

"Getting married to you is hell"

"Oh please you barely even know me"

"No and I'm so glad that I don't"

"The wedding is off!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

_**I walked upstairs angry.**_

**Shane's POV  
The wedding is off, now I can get Mitchie back, ****life is great.  
Wait the wedding is off? It can't be off, I'm gonna lose everything.  
I got up and walked to the stairs when and was about to bump into Sharpay.**

"The wedding can't be off" said we both at the same time.

I smirked "And why is that?"

"Because we can lose our money" she said "and remove that disgusting smirk of your face"

I smiled "oh you so want me"

"Ew not even in your dreams, you are a selfish jerk who only thinks about yourself. Or no scratch that, only you and your precious little girlfriend"

I smirked "See you so want me, you just don't wanna admit it so you keep on talking trash about me"

"Oh please, don't make me throw up my lunch"

"Oh my god, you are a virgin"

**She gasped and walked upstairs.**

"Can't wait for our honeymoon!" I shouted after her

**I laughed a bit. Well well well, my future wife is a virgin.  
This is gonna be good, I walked back into the living room and turned on the TV.**

"How dare you!" I heard Sharpay's voice say

I turned around "How dare I what?" I smirked

"To say that, you don't even know me"

I got up and walked to her "But you aren't you?" I smirked.

"Maybe, Maybe not"

I was standing in front of her "I take that as a yes" I smiled "Don't worry I will be gentle on our honeymoon" I winked

"I'm so not having sex with you"

"We will see about that"

"You are such a pig"

"I'm a hot pig"

She laughed "Who told you that?"

"Pretty much all the girls at the school"

"Well they need glasses" she smirked

I laughed "You are jealous"

She looked at me "Excuse me?"

"You are jealous because I'm hot and you aren't and that I actually had a girlfriend and you don't even have a boyfriend"

"I'm so not jealous and by the way guys think that I'm hot"

"Well they need glasses too"

She laughed a bit "See who is jealous now"

"Me jealous of you? Never" I laughed

"I'm hot and you know it" she smirked and walked to the stairs.

"Only hot girls can turn me on, and you can't"

She walked back into me "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, beside you are a virgin, so it will never work"

"if you say so, I'm gonna take a shower" she walked upstairs.

_**Sharpay's POV  
So what I'm a virgin, I can still turn him on.****  
Probably better than his girlfriend could. Just you wait and see Shane.****  
I still haven't unpacked from yesterday so I look through it all after my hot pants and my black top and walked to the bathroom.  
****After a 15 minutes long hot shower I walked downstairs.  
Shane was still sitting in the living room watching TV I wonder if he has a life.**_

"What are we watching?"

He turned around "Woah"

"What?"

"Damn, nice legs, but you are still not turning me on"

_**I walked over to him and sit on his lap facing him.**_

"What are you doing?" He smiled

"Turning you on and trust me I can"

_**I smirked and start to nibble his earlobe I went slowly down and start to kiss his neck.  
Suddenly I felt his finger slide around my collar bone.  
I started to get the chills. It felt good, but I still hate him.  
He slides the finger around my neck, drawing circles.  
I let out a moan it felt so good.  
Suddenly he lifts up my head, he smiled at me and I felt is lips on mine.**_

He pulled away "Guess it worked" he winked at me

_**I blushed**_

He smiled "Are you blushing?"

"no" I got off him "It is just so hot in here"

He laughed a bit "So adorable"

_**I smiled and sat in the other end of the couch.  
Was I blushing? I don't even like him, I don't even know him.  
He is so…URGH!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Nick Jonas As Nate Grey  
Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart  
Demi Lovato As Mitchie Torres  
Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt As Mrs And Mr Grey  
Jessica Simpson And Nick lachey As Mrs and Mr Evans**_

_**  
**_Sharpay's POV: **Bold&_Italic  
_**Shane's POV: **Bold**

* * *

A Shanpay Story

_**Sharpay's POV  
****It's Wednesday morning, another morning here in LA, another morning with the Jerk, my future husband Shane Grey.  
I got dressed and walk out the hallway to the bathroom.  
As I was about to reach the doorknob the door opens and Shane walks out, with a towel on.**_

"Nice outfit" he winked at me

"Stop being such a pig"

"Stop being such a bitch" he smirked at me

"I'm so not a bitch"

"Then I'm not a pig"

I looked at him "So you aren't thinking about how I look naked right now?"

He smiled "Yes…Wait I mean no"

"See told ya…Pig oh and nice abs" I winked and walked into the bathroom.

_**I looked myself in the mirror; I started to put on make-up.  
After that I wonder how my hair should be, up or down.  
I decide do go with my hair down and straighten it.  
Someone knocks on the door.**_

"Who is it?"

"It's the pig"

"Then go to the pig stile"

"Baby sorry to disappoint you, but this is the pig stile"

I opened the door "I'm so not your baby"

"Hey you opened" He walked in

"Hey I'm not done here yet"

He looked down at me "you look done"

**Shane's POV  
I have to admit man my future wife is hot.  
And the thing she did last night wow.  
I smirked to myself, maybe i should ask her to do something with me.**

"You wanna do something after school?"

She looked at me "Like what?"

"Hang out?" I smirked

"Oh I see, you want me to do the thing I did yesterday?"

"No, I just wanna hang out. We are getting married; we need to know each other better"

**She smiled and what about to say something when her phone rings.**

"Hold on a sec" she answered it "Troy?" she smiled and walk out on the hall.

_**Sharpay's POV  
Troy called, I was surprised but happy.**_

"What do I owe this pleasure?" I smiled

"I heard you moved to LA"

"You heard right"

"Now I have nothing good to look at"

I giggled "Aww poor you"

"Well I have to go, school I calling"

I smiled "Me too"

"I will call you later"

I smiled "okay. Bye"

_**We hung up as Shane walks out of the bathroom.**_

"So who is Troy?"

"Why do you care?"

"So I can breakup with him for you"

"He isn't my boyfriend. And about the question before?" I smiled "I would love to hang out with you, if…"

"Oh boy" he smiled

"No talk about sex and you take me to the mall"

"Deal"

"Perfect" I walked downstairs.

**Shane's POV  
It's finally lunch time, I walk in the cafeteria looking after Mitchie, I found her sitting with some girls and I walk to her.**

"Can we talk?"

"About what? About your wedding?"

"Well kinda"

"Not interested"

"Fine. Look I didn't planned this, It's arranged my grandfather and her grandfather arranged this and if don't get married we can lose our money"

She looks up "So you don't want this?"

"No I don't want this, I'm 18 and getting married, of course I don't want this"

She got up "Shane I can't be with you if you are getting married, but I'm willing to be your friend"

I smiled "its fine"

**After school****  
I'm waiting for Sharpay's to get home.  
I'm sitting in the living room watching TV when the door opens.**

"Give me 5 minutes to change"

I turned around "Why do you need to change?"

"Duh If meet some really hot guys"

"Oh and you think they will go for you if you change?"

"Yeah?"

"Just tell them you are gonna get married"

"They will probably save me from it" she walked upstairs

* * *

15 minutes later  
At The Mall

_**Sharpay's POV  
Wow this mall is bigger than the one in SF, I looked around, I was starting to become dizzy.**_

I stopped "Whoa"

Shane looked at me "you okay?" he smiled

"Hmm yeah, just a bit dizzy that's all" I smiled

_**I have to admit that boy got a killing smile, wait am I starting to fall for my future husband?  
Oh that is just great.**_

"Uh let's go in here" I took his hand and drag him into a store with shoes.

"You can let go now, we are in the store" he smiled

I looked at our hands "Sorry" I let go

_**After 2 hours of shopping we walk into a jewellery store.**_

"What are we doing in here?" I looked at Shane.

"Looking" he smiled.

_**I walked over to some bracelets and looked at them.  
I found one, it's gold with pink and red hearts as charms.  
It looked so adorable.**_

Shane walked to me "Found something?"

I point at the bracelet "I like that one"

"You want it?"

"Well I kind a used to many money on clothes today, so I can't afford it"

"Aren't you rich?"

"My parents are, not me" I smiled

A saleswoman walked to us "Can I help you?"

Shane pointed at the bracelet "We want that one"

"Shane?" I looked at him

The saleswoman picked it up and walk to the counter.

_**Suddenly the door opens roughly**_

"Everyone down now!"

_**We were like 5 people in the store and we all got down like he said.  
I was so scared.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Nick Jonas As Nate Grey  
Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart  
Demi Lovato As Mitchie Torres  
Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt As Mrs And Mr Grey  
Jessica Simpson And Nick lachey As Mrs and Mr Evans**_

Sharpay's POV: **Bold&_Italic  
_**Shane's POV: **Bold  


* * *

**

**Shane's POV  
I looked over at Sharpay, she was crying, I saw her tears rolling down her cheek.  
She is kind a cute when she is crying.**

"Give me the money!" I hear the robber walk to the cash register as the saleswoman got up slowly.

**I look at Sharpay and put an arm around her and pull her closer. She looks at me.**

"Don't be scared" I gave her a small smile.

"Shane?" she whispered

"Yeah" I whisper back

"I'm sorry"

**I just smiled.**

I hear the robber walk by us, suddenly he stops "Aww pretty ring" kneels down beside Sharpay "Give it"

She started to cry "no"

"I said give it!" he started to become angry.

"No it was my grandmothers" She cried even harder.

He put the gun to her head "I said give it or its bye bye"

I got up "She said no"

He laughed "Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

"Yeah so?"

He point the gun at me "Give me the damn ring or it's bye bye boyfriend"

"Shar don't give it to him"

"Then its bye bye boyfriend" he smirked

"No don't! Take it! Take it!" She took it off and gave it to him.

"Smart girl" put the gun in his pocket "Back down on the floor and out your hand on the back of your head and count to 20 loud and clear and then get up"

**I got back down beside Sharpay and did what he said, we all started to count.****  
After we have counted to 20 we got up. I looked at Sharpay and hugged her.  
At the same time the police run in and the saleswoman talks to them as I try to calm Sharpay down.**

A policeman walk to us "Excuse me?"  
**  
We pulled away**

"I have some few questions to ask"

I nodded "Ask away"

**He started to ask some questions about what happened and what he looked like.  
After we have answer them we walk out to the car and drives home.  
When we arrives home my mom hugs us both.**

"How are you, I heard it all in the radio, did something happen to you?"

"Mom we are fine" I pulled away

"Do you want something? I can make you something to eat?"

**I looked at Sharpay**

"I'm gonna go upstairs" she smiled a bit and walked upstairs.

_**Sharpay's POV.  
I sat on my bed and I hugged my knees into my chest.****  
I lost the ring, the ring I promised my grandmother to keep, the only thing I have left from her.  
I took my phone up from my pocket and dialed my mom's number.**_

"Hey hunni" She answer it

"Hey mom" I started to tear up

"Hunni what's wrong?"  
_**  
I told her what happened.**_

"Oh my god hunni"

I wiped my tears away "I'm fine, Shane was sweet to me, but I lost grandmother ring"

"Ohh hunni"

"It's the only thing I have from her, and now it's gone"

"Its gonna be okay hun"

_**After a few minutes of talk with my mom I hang up.  
I looked up and saw Shane in the doorway.**_

He smiled "hey"

I wipe my tears away…again and smiled "hey"

"Are you okay?"

I nodded "Fine"

He walks to me and sits beside me "I'm here for you"

I looked at him "Why are you being so nice to me? This morning we called each other stuff"

"Things change, and I'm a nice guy"

"I find it hard to believe sometimes"

"Hey! You have only been here for 3 days"

"Not exactly the best days of my life"

He gave me a comfortable smile "They will be better"

I looked at him "How do you know"

"I know" he winked at me "Trust me"

"I don't know"

He smiled "Stand up"

_**I did what he said, he stood behind me.**_

"Fall"

_**I turned and look at him**_

"You need to trust me" he smiled "Now turn around and fall, I will catch you"

_**I turned around with my back against him; I took a deep breath and let myself fall.  
He caught me, I was surprised.**_

He smiled "Told ya"

_**I got up and smiled.**_

"So do you trust me?" He looked at me

I smiled "Yeah"

He smiled "Good" and left the room.

_**That night I was lying in my bed looking at the ceiling.  
I couldn't sleep but I was tired, I could barely keep my eyes closed but suddenly the closed.  
I started to see things for me, I started to have a nightmare**_

_**

* * *

**_Sharpay's Nightmare

"Give me the ring or it's bye bye boyfriend" he pointed the gun at Shane.

"Shar don't!"

I tried to get it off "I can't get it off, it's stuck"

"Then it's bye bye boyfriend"

"I can't get it off!" I cried harder.

_**Suddenly I hear a gunshot and screams.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Shane's POV  
I woke up by the sound of a scream, it is coming from Sharpay's room.  
I get up and runs out of my room and into her.**

"What's wrong?" I hugged her

She cried "I couldn't get the ring of and he killed you, he shot you"

I smiled "I'm here, I'm not dead"

She hugged me tighter "I'm sorry"

I pulled away "I'm not dead, I'm here"

**She looked at me and put her hand on my cheek.  
I smiled at her and leaned in kissing her lips.****  
She deepens it, so did I as I slowly pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her.****  
I let the tip of my tongue lick her bottom lip begging for entrance, she parted her lips and I slide my tongue inside and we started to make out.  
After a few minutes of making out I realized what I was doing and pulled away.**

"I have to go"

She nodded.

**I got off top of her and left the room.  
I leaned against the wall smiling.**

**_Sharpay's POV.  
I touched my lips, was it a dream or was it real.  
Did we just make out? I turned around and looked at the clock it was almost 2:00am.  
I looked back up on the ceiling and smiled._**

**_Was I starting to fall for him?_**  
**Was I starting to fall for her?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**

_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Nick Jonas As Nate Grey  
Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart  
Demi Lovato As Mitchie Torres  
Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt As Mrs And Mr Grey  
Jessica Simpson And Nick lachey As Mrs and Mr Evans**_

Sharpay's POV: **Bold&_Italic  
_**Shane's POV: **Bold  
**Miley's POV: **Bold  
**Nate's POV:** Bold&_Italic_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Shane's POV.  
It's Thursday morning, the morning after what happened at the jewelry store  
**** and the morning after my made-out session with Sharpay.  
****I get out of bed and walk over to the window, I looked out.  
****It is raining, what I great morning to wake up to.  
I started to get dressed.  
After a few minutes I walked downstairs.**

"Good morning hunni, are you going to school today" She asked.

"Yeah why shouldn't I" I looked at her.

"After what happened yesterday?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened; let's move on with our lives"

"Someone sounds cranky" I heard Jason's voice.

"I'm not cranky!"

"Shane? Keep it down, your dad is sleeping"

"Sorry mom" I turned around and saw Nate in the doorway "Where is Sharpay?"

"She don't feel like going" he said.

"I'm gonna check on her"

"Shane, go to school or you will be late, I will check on her" my mom said

"No I don't care about school" I walked upstairs to Sharpay's room.

I knocked "Sharpay?"

"Come in" I heard her say

I walked inside "Hey"

She smiled slightly "hi"

I sat on her bed "Are you okay?"

"I had the same nightmare again"

"About me?" I couldn't help but to smirk.

"Shane this is serious, stop smirking like an idiot"

"Shar it's only a nightmare"

She looked at me "You called me Shar"

"Is it a problem?"

"No"

**I looked her in the eyes, she is so beautiful.  
I wanna kiss her like I did last night, just feel her lips on mine again.**

_**Sharpay's POV  
He kept on looking in my eyes; it was like the time has been stopped.  
Nothing was moving, I wasn't even sure if his heart was beating.  
I smiled at him, biting my bottom lip.**_

He snapped out of it "I should go"

"Give me 5 minutes to change" I smiled

He laughed a bit "Hurry" he got up and left the room.

_**After 5 minutes I walk downstairs.**_

"I'm ready" I smiled

"About time, school starts in 10 minutes"

"Sorry"

_**We walk out to the car and drove to school.****

* * *

At lunch.****  
I'm getting a book out I'm gonna use after lunch.  
I closed my locker and is about to walk to the cafeteria when someone suddenly shouts my name.  
I turned around and saw Miley running towards me.**_

"Miley!" I smiled

She hugged me "I have missed you so much"

I pulled back "What are you doing here? I can't believe you are here"

"I wanted to visit my best friend, is it a crime?"

I giggled "Of course not"

"So where is your soon to be husband?"

"Around somewhere"

"Is he hot?"

I nodded "He is"

"Introduce us!"

I giggled again "Come on"

_**We walked into the cafeteria.  
I looked around and saw Shane with Nate and walked to them.**_

"Heys guys" I smiled

"Hey" Shane smiled

"Who is it?" Miley looked at them both.

Nate turned his and looked at Miley "Woah"

She looked at him "Excuse me?" she smiled

"You are hot"

**Miley's POV  
OMG he is so cute! I love his hair.  
And he thinks I'm hot, I wanna stay here forever. To bad I'm only staying this weekend. He is so cute.**

I blushed "I'm Miley" I smiled

He stuttered "N-N-Nate" he blushed a bit.

**Shane's POV.  
Is she new? I haven't seen her around before.**

I looked at this "Miley" Girl then looked a Sharpay.

She looked at me "What?"

"How about you be polite and introduce us?" I smiled

"Shane this is Miley, my best friend from San Francisco"

Miley stuck her hand out I took it and kissed it "My pleasure"

She giggled "Charmer" she looked at Sharpay "So who is your soon to be husband?"

Sharpay sat beside me and I put my arm around her "That would be me"

She smiled at Sharpay "You were right, he is hot"

I smirked at Sharpay "So you think I'm hot?"

"No Miley you heard wrong, I said NOT, not hot but NOT"

_**Sharpay's POV.****  
I love Miley, but did she really have to say that.  
She sat down beside Nate, they looked really cute together.**_

"I didn't heard wrong, you said Hot" she smiled

"Whatever"

_**Nate's POV.  
****I looked at Miley; damn that girl was seriously hot.  
The body, the smile and those eyes. A girl like her must have a boyfriend.**_

I smiled at her "So Miley do you have a boyfriend?"

She smiled "No, do you have a girlfriend?"

I smiled back "No"

Shane looked at me "What about…"

I kicked him over the leg and looked at Miley "I'm totally free" I smiled.

**Shane's POV****  
OW! What the hell was that for?  
And why did he just lie? I mean he is with the Alex.  
Or did they break up and he forgot to tell me? Hmm.**

I looked at Sharpay "Hey" I smiled

She giggled "Hey Shane?" she looked at me confused.

"So a friend of mine is having a pool party tomorrow night, do you girls wanna come?"

"I never say no to a party" She smiled

"Me neither" Miley said.

"Awesome"

**I looked down at Sharpay.****  
That girl in a bikini, damn I can't wait.  
I smirked at her**

She looked at me "What?"

I smiled "nothing"

She gasped "You are picturing me in a bikini aren't you?"

I fake gasped "Noooo"

**She looked at me seriously.**

"So what if I do?"

"You are such a pig, can't you think of something else than girls and sex?"

I looked at her "I'm a guy"

**She rolled her eyes.**

"I as kidding" I smiled "I can't think of other stuff to, remember yesterday?"

She looked at me and smiled "Yeah"

**I smiled back.**

Miley looked at us "What happened yesterday?"

"We was at the jewelry store and a robber came in"

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

She smiled at me "Yeah I'm fine"

**I smiled back.**

**

* * *

Please Remember I'm From Denmark.  
So my English Isn't that god!  
And please be honest with me, is it confusing you guys with the whole POV thing?  
Because i like to write it like that.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**

**

* * *

**_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Nick Jonas As Nate Grey  
Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart  
Demi Lovato As Mitchie Torres  
Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt As Mrs And Mr Grey  
Jessica Simpson And Nick lachey As Mrs and Mr Evans  
Jesse McCartney As Himself (Shane's Best Friend)**_

Shane's POV_** - **_**Bold  
**Sharpay's POV** - _Bold&Italic_**

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Shane's POV****  
It's Thursday after school.  
****I have decided that I wanna go for a walk, around town.****  
Just to clear my head with the whole Sharpay and marriage thing.  
Then I suddenly heared the phone ring.**

I answered it "Shane speaking"

"Hey dude it's me, are you still going on with the plan?"

"What plan?"

"The marriage one?"

**Oh shit it was my homeboy Jesse.  
Okay the truth is, the whole me being nice for Sharpay and stuff is just so she wanna marry me.  
I made the plan with Jesse.  
But I wasn't so sure about it anymore; I'm starting to like her.**

"Dude I don't think it's a good thing anymore"

He laughed "So you do like her, then my eyes didn't saw wrong at the cafeteria today"

"I do like her, so is it a problem?"

"So the act wasn't just an act? It was real?"

"Well not at the beginning"

"And I wonder what she is gonna say about that" I pictured me him with a big smirk on right now.

"You are not gonna tell her about it, then she defiantly won't marry me"

"Dude chillax" He laughed

"I swear if I see you near her" I was really angry

He laughed "I won't tell her anything"

"Good we are clear"

"Not really"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You are gonna tell her by herself"

"Dude she is not gonna marry me after this, I'm gonna lose everything"

"Look on the bright side, then I finally get your crown" He laughed.

**I was angry so I just hung up on him.****  
Suddenly I walked by a pawnshop.  
****But I turned around and walked back, I looked in the window.  
That was Sharpay's ring.  
I walked inside.**

A man walked out "Can I help you?"

"That ring you have in the window? With the blue rock? I need to buy it"

"It's not for sale"

"No you don't get it. I NEED to buy it"

"Sir it's not for sale"

**Sir? How old do I look? 50?**

"Look my…Girlfriend lost that ring because of a robbery, now I need to get it back, I will pay anything!"

"Anything?" he looked at me

I smiled "Anything"

"1000$"

I smiled big "I take it!"

**He got me the ring and I put the money on the table.  
I walked home after 1 hour.**

**

* * *

_Friday morning._**

_**Sharpay's POV  
It's Friday morning, I walk out of my room on the same time as Shane walked out of his.**_

"Hi" I smiled

He smiled "Good morning. Ready for tonight?"

I looked at him "What's tonight?"

"The pool party"

"Oh right" I smiled

Miley walked out "Morning"

We both smiled "Morning Miles"

_**30 minutes later, we arrived at school.****  
Miley stayed home of course.  
I walked over to my locker to get some book out.**_

"Hey"

I turned and saw one of Shane's friends "Umm hi" I smiled

"We haven't been introduced, I'm Jesse"

"I'm Sharpay"

"Shane's soon to be wife, I have heard a lot about you"

_**I smiled.**_

"Well I'll see you at the party tonight" he winked at me and walked away.

**Shane's POV  
I have been standing at my locker the whole time watching Jesse and Sharpay.  
Then Jesse walked towards me.**

"Hey dude"

I took him by his collar and pushed him against the locker "What did you say to her!"

"Dude chill, I said nothing"

I let him go "Stay away from her"

He smirked "Or else?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know"

"So is the plan still going on?"

I looked at Sharpay then at him "I can't live without money" I smirked and walked to Sharpay "Hey beautiful"

She turned around "Hey Shane?" she smiled.

**Oh yeah, we are so gonna get married and I'm gonna keep my money.  
But one problem, I'm really falling for her.**

"You want something?" She looked at me and smiled.

I snapped out of it "Huh? What?"

She giggled "What's on your mind?"

"You"

**She blushed.**

"See you later" I smiled and walked away.

**I need to tell her the truth.****  
About the plan and then about me falling for her.  
But she will never marry me after I have told her, I'm gonna lose everything.**

**

* * *

It's After school.****  
I just arrived home, Sharpay is already home.  
I heard some girls giggle upstairs and I walked upstairs and knocked on Sharpay's door.**

Sharpay opened it "Hey Shane" she smiled.

"What's going on?" I smiled?

"Oh nothing just talking and trying on out clothes for tonight"

"Hey Shane" Miley walked to the door

I smiled "hey Miley"

"Shar needs you opinion on something"

"Like what?"

**Miley removed the towel around Sharpay laughing**

"Miley!" She closed the door.

**Wow damn that girl looks fine in a bikini.  
I smiled and walked to my room.**

_**Sharpay's POV  
I can't believe she did that, she is unbelievable!  
And in front of him?!**_

"That was so embarrassing"

She giggled "Aww come on it was funny"

I glared at her "Where was the funny part?"

She looked at me "Sorry"

"Whatever" I walked to the bathroom.

_**I looked at myself in the mirror.  
I was so ready for that party, I smiled to myself.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Nick Jonas As Nate Grey  
Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart  
Demi Lovato As Mitchie Torres  
Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt As Mrs And Mr Grey  
Jessica Simpson And Nick lachey As Mrs and Mr Evans**_

Guest Staring  
Jesse McCartney As Himself (Shane's Best Friend)  
Lucas Grabeel As Ryan Evans

Shane's POV_** - **_**Bold  
**Sharpay's POV** - _Bold&Italic_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Sharpay's POV  
I arrived at the party with Shane, Jason, Nate and Miley.  
It looked like someone already was drunk.**_

Jesse walked to us "Hey beautiful"

I giggled "Hey Jesse"

"Let's go to the pool"

"Sure" I walked with him.

_**We walked behind the house to the big pool.  
****Oh my god it was huge.  
Jesse took his shirt of and jumped in.**_

"Are you coming?"

_**I took of my clothes and jumped in.**_

"Nice bikini"

_**I giggled.**_

**Shane's POV  
****I watched Jesse and Sharpay from a distance.  
What is his plan?**

"Yo Jesse!"

He got up of the pool and walked to me "What's up dude?"

"What the hell are you doing with Sharpay?"

"Having some fun that's all" he winked.

"Leave her alone"

"Or else?"

"What the hell are you trying to do here Jesse?"

"Simple, getting your crown"

I laughed "My crown? Dude you won't get it no matter what"

"I'm gonna get the girl, that means I'm gonna get the money and oh yeah then I got it" he smirked.

"Our friendship is over"

"Suit yourself" he walked inside.

**I walk to the pool and took my shirt of and jumped in.**

"Hi" Sharpay giggled

"Hey" I swam to her "You look hot"

"He says without being drunk" she giggled again.

I pushed her gently against the wall "So?" I smiled.

"So" She smiled.

**I kissed her deeply.  
****She deepened it.****  
I stroke her wet hair and deepened it more.  
We started to make out.  
After a few minutes later she pulled back and got under the water and got back up across me.  
I smiled and swam to her.  
I leaned in to kiss her but she stopped me.**

"The night isn't over yet" she pulled herself up and walked inside.

**I smirked and got up too.**

**

* * *

After 2 hours.  
I'm standing with Jason and Nate.**

"So how are things with you and Sharpay going?"

I smiled "Pretty well"

"So are we gonna be invited for a wedding soon?" Nate looked at me.

"Maybe, Maybe not"

**Sharpay and Miley walked to us.**

"Hey guys" Miley smiled

"Hey cutie" Nate smiled at her.

Sharpay took my beer and then a sip "Thank you" she giggled.

Jason looked at her "Are you drunk?"

She giggled "Maybe just a tiny bit"

She took my hand and started to walk "Come on"

**I shrugged and followed her.****  
We walked upstairs into a bedroom.  
****Sharpay walked over to the bed and sat down, I walked to her.  
She pulled me down on top of her and kissed me deeply.****  
I deepened it and so did she.  
We started to make out.**

_**Sharpay's POV  
After a few minutes I rolled on top of him and started to unbutton his shirt.  
I kissed him deeply in the meanwhile, I slide his shirt of and dropped it on the floor and started to rub his abs.  
He let out a moan. Then he rolled on top of me.  
I kissed him deeply and he broke the kiss by pulling of my top.  
I wasn't drunk, I knew exactly what I was doing, and I wanted to do this.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Shane's POV.  
I woke up and looked at Sharpay.****  
She looks so beautiful.  
I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.**

She opened her eyes and smiles "Hi"

"I'm guessing this wasn't the way you have planned?"

"About what?"

"Taking your virginity?"

She smiled "No, but close"

I kissed her softly "Just one week together and I already wanna get married" I smiled.

She giggled "Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna get married in 2 months. Can't we wait and get to know each other better?"

I smiled "of course"

* * *

**2 hours later we arrived home.**

"Hey guys how was the party?" My mom smiled.

I smiled "Amazing"

She looked at Sharpay "Hun you have a guest"

"Who?"

"He are in the living room"

**Sharpay's POV.  
I ran into the living room**

"Ry!" I hugged him

He hugged me back "Woah someone have missed me"

I pulled back "What are you doing here?"

"Well believe it or not I missed you"

I giggled "I missed you too"

Shane walked in "Shar?"

I turned around "Ry this is…Shane"

"Heard a lot about you"

"Can't say that I have about you"

I giggled "Yes you have, he is my brother, Ryan?"

He smiled "So you are the famous annoying brother?"

He laughed "The one and only"

I smiled "Is mom and dad here?"

"They will be here later" he smiled "But I have to say, it seems like you to are hitting it off, to think that Shar said she didn't wanted to get married in the first place"

I smiled "anything can change in one week"

_**I smiled at Shane, he leaned down and kissed me softly.**_

**Shane's POV.****  
She was finally mine.  
****Now just one problem, Jesse.  
I have a bad feeling about this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**

**

* * *

**_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Nick Jonas As Nate Grey  
Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart  
Demi Lovato As Mitchie Torres  
Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt As Mrs And Mr Grey  
Jessica Simpson And Nick lachey As Mrs and Mr Evans  
Jesse McCartney As Himself (Shane's Best Friend)**_

Shane's POV_** - **_**Bold  
**Sharpay's POV** - _Bold&Italic_**

**_

* * *

_**1 month later.

_**Sharpay's POV.**_

_**It has been about 5 weeks since I found out I was going to get married.  
****1 month since I got together with Shane.  
****Its Monday morning I woke up by I feel nausea.****  
I got up fast and ran to the bathroom and throw up.  
It's first now, after 1 month I realize that we didn't used protection.**_

"Shar Baby are you okay?" It was Shane.

I flushed and opened the door "Shane"

"Yeah?"

_**I couldn't say more because I was going to throw up, I turned back to the toilet and threw up.****  
It was seriously disgusting.  
****Shane was holding my hair and rubbing my back.****  
It's weird that he turned into being so nice all of sudden.  
I got up and washed my mouth clean and flushed.**_

He put his arms around me "Are you okay?"

I smiled "Yeah I'm fine"

_**I don't want him to worry if it's nothing.****  
Maybe it's just the flu.  
But I doubt that.**_

"I'm gonna change and then I'm going to the mall"

"Need company?"

I shook my head "I'm fine"

He smiled "Okay"

* * *

_**2 hours later  
I'm at the mall, looking for some clothes.**_

"Hey you"

I turned around "Hey Jesse" I smiled

"Now that I have found you I need to tell you something"

"Like what?"

**  
Shane's POV****  
I arrived at the mall, I saw Jesse with my girl.****  
I thought they didn't talked together anymore.  
I walk over to them**

"Hey guys"

Sharpay kissed me "Hey hunni" She smiled "Jesse was about to tell me something that sounded important"

"Oh yeah like what?"

He smiled "I think you know, it was actually about you"

"Baby could you give me and Jesse some time to talk in?"

She smiled "I will be over by the shoes" she walked away.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You are, you don't deserve a girl like her you are only marrying her because you can keep your money"

"Stay the hell away from us"

He laughed "I'm not afraid of you; remember we used to be best friends?"

_**I glared at him and walked to Sharpay.**_

I put my arms around her "Hey baby"

She giggled "I love when you call me that"

I turned her around "That's what you are"

"A baby?" she smiled

"My baby" I kissed her

_**She laughed**_

I looked at her "What?"

"It is just so weird; about a month ago I was so pissed at you about the whole getting married to you and stuff"

I smiled "I'm irresistible"

She smiled "What are you even doing here at the mall anyway?"

"Well I was bored and since you was here I thought. Hey why not hang out with my girlfriend?"

She kissed me "I'm glad you are here, I was getting bored to death"

I smiled "So you have been at the pharmacy?"

"Huh?" she looked at me

"The bag?" I pointed at it.

"Oh that. It's nothing"

"Are you sure? Let me see"

"No" She turned back around to look at some clothes.

"Okay then" I smirked and grabbed the bag

"Shane!"

"If you won't tell me I would have to look" I opened it then looked at Sharpay "Pregnancy tests?" I took one up.

"Give it back"

"Is it yours?" I looked at her.

She looked down

"Shar is it yours?"

"Yeah…It's mine" She looked up at me "It's just lately I have been feeling sick and I just realized that we didn't used a condom at the pool party"

**I pulled her in for a hug**

She hugged back "I can't do this alone Shane"

I pulled back and looked at her "I'm here okay? I'm not leaving you" I smiled at her "I wanna marry you"

She giggled "We don't have any choice but…I wanna marry you too"

"I don't wanna wait" I looked at her.

"You don't?"

"No I don't" I smiled and kissed her.

**She kissed back.  
When we arrives home.**

"Mom? Dad?"

"Living room hunni"

**I took Sharpay's hand and we walked into the living room.**

"What's going on son?"

"Well me and Sharpay have decided that we are going to get married" I smiled at Sharpay

"Aww hun that's great" my mom smiled

"What made you change your mind?" my dad looked at us both.

I smiled "She is everything I ever could ask for"

"When is the date?" my mom looked at us.

Sharpay smiled "We don't know yet"

_**Sharpay's POV****  
I looked at Shane and his parents, they looked happy.  
I was happy; I have never felt like this before about a guy.  
I have only known him for one month, and it was like I was in love already.**_

I took Shane's hand "Come on"

"Where are we going?"  
"Upstairs" I smiled

_**We walked upstairs and into his room.  
I opened the bag from the pharmacy and took up my 3 pregnancy tests. I had to be sure, so I bought 3.  
I looked at them, I just turned 18 one month ago,  
I was about to get married and I was possible pregnant, it's all happening to fast.  
Suddenly I felt tears in my eyes.**_

"Baby what's wrong?" Shane looked at me.

"It's going to fast"

He got up and hugged me

"It's going to fast, I'm 18 I'm getting married and possible pregnant"

He stroked my hair "We will take one step at the time" he kissed me on the top of my head "I'm here for you and always will be"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Nick Jonas As Nate Grey  
Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart  
Demi Lovato As Mitchie Torres  
Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt As Mrs And Mr Grey  
Jessica Simpson And Nick Lachey As Mrs and Mr Evans  
**_

Shane's POV_** - **_**Bold  
**Sharpay's POV** - _Bold&Italic_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Sharpay's POV****  
I pulled back from Shane and looked on the tests.  
****I was afraid of the results.  
I knew that I was too young to be a mom but I kind a wanted this.  
I looked up at Shane.**_

He smiled "I will be here when you get out"

_**I nodded and then I walked to the bathroom.**_

_**

* * *

****After 10 minutes.  
I walked out of the bathroom.  
****Shane was sitting on the bed, suddenly our eyes met.  
I walked slowly back into his room.****  
My eyes started to become watery but I couldn't help not to smile.  
Shane got up and hugged my tight.**_

**Shane's POV****  
I couldn't believe it, I was going to be a dad. I was only 18 and I was already going to be a dad.  
I pulled back and looked at Sharpay.**

She smiled with a few tears rolling down her cheek "I'm pregnant"

"You look happy" I smiled

"I am"

I stroked her hair "Let's get married"

She giggled "I already agreed on that"

"No like now" I smiled big

She looked at me "Now? What do you mean by now?"

"Let's fine a minister and get married now"

She pulled away from me "Is this because of the money?"

"What no of course not!"

"Then why now?"

"Because I can't wait"

"But I wanna wait Shane, ever since I was 6 I have planned my wedding"

**I sat back down on the bed and patted my lap for Sharpay to sit down. Which she did.**

I smiled "Tell me about it"

She smiled "I wanna get married on a beach at night, and I wanna wear a short white dress while the groom will be in a black suit."  
I smirked at her "How short will this dress be?"

She giggled "Above my knees"

"Perfect" I smiled "Then what?"

"Well then our family and friends will be there of course"

I took her hand in mine and kissed it "Why at night?"

She smiled "The stars and it's beautiful" she looked at me.

I kissed her softly on the lips "I can't wait to call you Mrs. Grey"

She giggled "Mrs. Sharpay Grey"

"Mr and Mrs Grey"

She kissed me "I love it"

* * *

**That night**

_**Sharpay's POV**_

_**I'm sitting in my room chatting with Miley, when my phone suddenly begins to ring.**_

I answer it laughing "Hi Miles"

She giggled "Hey Shar, what's up?"

"Oh just chatting, I have something really shocking to tell you"

"What?"

"Well me and Shane are going to go through with the wedding"

"Aha I knew it" She laughed "You two are just adorable together"

I smiled "I have another shocking news too"

"What's that?"

"Well…I'm pregnant"

"What?! When?"

"The night at Jesse's pool party"

"And you are first telling me this now? My best friend lost her virginity and tells me 1 month after it have happened"

"I'm sorry"

"Who was it?"

"It was my future husband"

"OMG! How cute"

"Cute?"

"Aww you know what I mean" She laughed "So how was it?"

"He was so sweet and carrying" I smiled "Perfect"

"Wait I remember you were drunk"

I giggled "That was an act silly, I wasn't drunk I thought you knew me better than that"

"Anyways, wasn't you supposed to wait until you get married?"

"I know but I couldn't help it, he is so hot"

**Shane's POV****  
I'm sitting in my room listening to Sharpay's conversation.****  
I smirked, so she thinks I'm hot huh.  
But I wonder who she is talking to.  
I walk slowly out of my room and walk to her door to eavesdrop.  
Man that girl was talking a lot, suddenly I heard her saying "I love you" and then she hung up.**

I walked in "Hey beautiful"

She turned around "Hi handsome" She turned back around to her laptop.

I put my arms around her "Who was you on the phone with?"

"Have you been eavesdropping?"

"nooo…well maybe just a little"

**She giggled**

"Who did you say "I love you" to"

She turned around and looked at me "Are you jealous?"

"Pfft nooo…pfft why do you think that…pfft"

**She giggled again**

"Okay just maybe a little"

She pulled me down by my collar and smiled "It was only Miley"

I smiled "oh"

**She kissed me deeply.  
****I deepen it more as she wrapped her arms around my neck.****  
I picked her up and carried her to the bed; I lied her down and got on top of her.  
I licked her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, she parted her lips and I began to explorer her mouth with my tongue.  
After a few seconds later I started to kiss her neck around the collar bone.**

She let out a moan "Shane"

"Shh" I let my hand slide up against her thigh.

**I kept on kissing her neck while I was looking for her sweet spot.**

She moaned "You found it"

**I went back up to her lips and kissed her deeply.  
She deepened it.**

I pulled away and smiled "Goodnight gorgeous" I got of her and walked to the door.

"Oh so that's it?"

I turned around "Excuse me?" I smiled

"We have a really hot steamy make-out session and then it's just "Goodnight" What's that all about?" She sat up.

"I'm tired that's what's up and beside, we aren't alone and things could get out of hand, if you know what I mean"

She got up and walked to me.

"What?" I smiled

She leaned in and was about to kiss me when she whispered "Goodnight" then she walked to the bathroom.

**I laughed quietly and walked to my room.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**

**

* * *

**_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Nick Jonas As Nate Grey  
Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart  
Demi Lovato As Mitchie Torres  
Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt As Mrs And Mr Grey  
Jessica Simpson And Nick Lachey As Mrs and Mr Evans  
**_

Shane's POV_** - **_**Bold  
**Sharpay's POV** - _Bold&Italic  


* * *

_**_**Sharpay's POV****  
It's Tuesday morning, It's our first day back in school after spring break.  
I woke up and walked to my closet to find something to wear.  
I find the perfect outfit and walks to the bathroom.  
I try to opens it but it's locked.**_

Nate walked by me "Guess who it is"

I looked at him "Shane?"  
_**  
He nodded and walked downstairs.**_

I knocked on the door "Shane?"

He opened the door wearing a towel around his waist "Good morning" He kissed me.

I smiled "Good morning, could I change now?"

"You got 5 minutes" he walked out and to his room.

_**I walked inside.**_

_**5 minutes later.  
I was putting on make-up when someone knocks on the door.**_

"It's open"

Shane walked in "I said only 5 minutes didn't I?"

I smiled "You did?" I looked at him "Must have closed my ears then"

_**I looked back to the mirror to put make-up on.  
He plug the hair dryer in and looked at the mirror to as he started to blow dry is hair**_.

"Shane?" I giggled

"What?" he looked at me.

"There isn't enough room for both of us"

"Oh well I was here first"

"Hmm no you weren't."

"Yes I was"

"But you left and then I was in here and then you came back"

"That proves that I was the first"

I looked at him "Don't you want me to look hot?"

"Baby you are always hot"

_**I gave him my best puppy dog face impression as I looked up to him.**_

"Oh no don't give me that"

_**I started to rub his abs outside the shirt to make him weaker.**_

"Okay fine I give up" he kissed me softly "You got two more minutes"

I smiled "Thank you"

_**He laughed and left the room.**_

_**2 minutes later  
I walk out of the bathroom, Shane was leaning up against the wall looking at me, I smiled to him cutely.**_

"Now I look hot" I walked to him.

He wrap his arms around me "I wanna stay home today"

I giggled "Maybe we can leave school early"

"I take what I can get" he smiled at me and kissed me tenderly on the lips. Then he remove his arms and walked in the bathroom.

_**I walked downstairs.**_

"Good morning"

"Good morning Sweetie" Mrs Grey smiled at me "Are you hungry?"

_**I nodded.**_

She put a plate with 2 pancakes in front of me "Thanks Mrs Grey"

"Please call me Angelina, you have been living here for 1 month now and getting married to my son" she smiled

I smiled "Okay" I started to eat as Jason walked downstairs.

"Good morning guys" he smiled.

I smiled "Morning"

_**5 minutes later**__**  
I was done eating and Shane walked downstairs.  
**__**I started to feel sick, I covered my mouth and ran upstairs to the bathroom, and Shane walked after me.  
I started to throw up, I hate morning sickness.**_

Shane held my hair "Are you okay beautiful" he rubbed my back.

I got up "Morning sickness" I washed my mouth "All better now" I smiled.

He kissed me softly "Let's go downstairs"

_**15 minutes later  
We arrives at school.  
I walk over to my locker to get some book out when suddenly my phone rings.  
I looked at the caller-id and answered it.**_

"Hey Miles" I smiled

"OMG guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm moving to LA!"

_**I screamed, so loud that all looked at me and Shane and Nate came running.**_

"What's wrong?" Shane looked at me worried.

I smiled "It's nothing"

"Why did you just scream?"

"I'm deaf now" I heard Miley say

I giggled "I'm sorry Miles, but I have to go"

She laughed "Call me later bye"

"Bye" I hung up and looked at Nate and Shane.

"So?" They both looked at me confused.

I giggled "Miley is moving to LA"

Nate Smiled big "Really?"

"Is that why you screamed?" Shane looked at me.

"I said I was sorry"

"You had me worried for nothing? I thought there was something wrong with the baby"

Nate looked at him "Woah what baby?"

**Shane's POV  
****Shit! It wasn't supposed to come out like that.  
You always speak before you think Shane Grey.**

I looked at Nate "Well…"

Sharpay smiled "You are gonna be a uncle"

"I'm what?" He looked at both of us "Since when"

"Well you know the night of the pool party?" I looked at him.

"Oh boy. Does mom and dad know?"

I shook my head "No not yet"

"So that's why you are getting married?"

"What no" I looked at him "It's not because of that"

"You love her?"

I smiled at Sharpay "I think I do yeah"

**She smiled back and kissed me.**

I pulled back "Let's go to class"

**She nodded, I took her hand and I followed her to class.**

_**At lunch.  
**_

_**Sharpay's POV.  
I was on my way to Shane's locker, we have decided to meet there.  
But I stops when I see Mitchie walking to him. I hide behind the wall.**_

**Shane's POV.  
I was standing at my locker waiting for Sharpay to come.  
I turned around and saw Mitchie in front of me.**

"Woah hello there" I laughed a bit.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" she smiled "Can we talk?"

"Sure"

"Walk me to my locker" she smiled

**And we began to walk to her locker.**

"I want you back" she looked up at me "This friends thing isn't working"

_**Sharpay's POV.  
She wants him back? I can't believe this.  
They stopped down by her locker.  
I went slowly out from my hideout and walked to them.  
I was trying to pretend that I didn't heard anything.**_

When I reached to them "There you are"

Shane looked at me and smiled a bit "Here I am"

_**Mitchie glared at me.**_

I took Shane's hand "I'm hungry"

"umm yeah sure. Bye Mitchie"

_**We walked away.**_

**Shane's POV****  
It's after school, I'm sitting in the living room watching TV.  
Just thinking about what Mitchie said to me earlier, she wants me back.  
I was with Sharpay now and we was going to get married and be parents.  
And I think I'm in love with Sharpay.**


	13. Chapter 13 Last Chapter

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**

**

* * *

**_**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Nick Jonas As Nate Grey  
Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart  
Demi Lovato As Mitchie Torres  
Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt As Mrs And Mr Grey  
Jessica Simpson And Nick Lachey As Mrs and Mr Evans**_

Guest Starring:  
Zac Efron As Troy  


Shane's POV_** - **_**Bold  
**Sharpay's POV** - _Bold&Italic  


* * *

_Shane's POV.  
It's Tuesday night.  
I'm lying in my bed still thinking about what Mitchie said to me at school.  
I was wondering is Shar heard it, she hasn't said a word to me at all.  
My door slightly opened, I turned my head and saw Sharpay.**

I sat up "Hey"

She walked in and closed the door "Hi".

She sat down on my bed.

"Is something wrong" I looked at her.

"I…think we should cancel the wedding"

"What?"

"I heard you and Mitchie today" She looked up at me.

"What did you heard exactly?"

"That she wanted you back. And don't deny it, ever since the day I screw up the whole relationship you guys had you wanted to get back together with her too"

"I'm not gonna lie, I did wanted her back. But I'm with you now, we are getting married, we are having a baby together. And I love you"

"Really?" She looked at me

"Yes really" I smiled and leaned in and kissed her softly.

She smiled "I love you too"

_**Sharpay's POV  
I had such an amazing feeling inside me.  
I can't believe the guy I thought that was a jerk in the beginning really loved me.  
I pushed him gently down and got on top of him.**_

"Hi" I smiled

"Hello there" He winked at me

_**I giggled and kissed him deeply.  
He deepened it, and so did I.**_

**Shane's POV**

**I rolled on top of her and looked her in the eyes.**

"You have beautiful eyes"

She giggled "So have you"

**I leaned down and started to kiss her neck gently.**

She moaned "Shane…Not now"

I pulled away and rolled beside her "Stay the night"

"But your parents"

"Don't care"

She rested her head on my chest "Shane?"

I stroked her hair "Yes?"

"I wanna get married before I get to big" She looked up at me

"When?"

"Maybe in 2 months?"

I smiled "Then two months it is" I kissed her.

She smiled "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Mrs. Grey"

She giggled "Night Mr. Grey"

**Soon we both fall asleep.  


* * *

**2 months later.  
It's Sharpay and Shane's wedding Day.  
Miley finally moved to town, So Sharpay is at her place with Mitchie.

* * *

_**Sharpay's POV  
I can't believe I'm getting married today.  
I'm so excited.  
I was at the church getting ready with Miley and Mitchie.**_

"Nervous?" Miley smiled

"A little bit" I looked in the mirror.

_**Suddenly someone knocked on the door.**_

"Who is it?" Miley shouted.

"Nate"

Miley opened the door "Hey boyfriend and Troy!"

"Troy?" I looked at Miley.

He walked in "Can we talk?"

"We will be outside" Mitchie said and walked out with Miley.

"What are you doing here? And how did you know?"

"Your parents told me. You look beautiful"

"Thank you. But I still don't understand, what are you doing here?"

"You can't get married"

I looked at him "What?"

"You can't get married. It's us Shar, can't you see it?"

"You had your chance with me when I still lived in San Francisco"

**Shane's POV  
I walked out of my room, and saw Nate, Mitchie and Miley leaning against Sharpay's door.**

"Umm Guys?"

"Shhh" Miley hushed me

"Why are you guys eavesdropping in front of Sharpay's room?"

"Because Troy is in there, now shut up"

"Who the hell is Troy?" I looked at Miley

"A crush she had back in SF"

"And they are in there together now alone?"

"Yes and again…Shut up Shane!"

**I walked between Miley and Nate and opened the door and walked in**

"What's going on?"

Sharpay turned around "Shane? You aren't supposed to be here"

I glared at Troy "Who are you?"

"He is someone who is leaving" She looked at Troy

He looked at Sharpay "Just…don't" he walked by me and left.

**I looked at Sharpay, for a moment I forgot about what just happened.**

"Shane?"

I snapped out of it "You look beautiful"

She smiled "Thank you" but soon her smile faded

"What's wrong?"

"You weren't supposed to see me now. It means bad luck"

I wrap my arms around her waist "I don't care, as long I get married to you its fine" I kissed her.

She giggled "Now leave, it starts in 15 minutes"

I kissed her quickly "See you in a bit baby" I walked out.

**15 minutes later  
****I was standing with Jason and Nate by the altar.  
Miley and Mitchie was walking down the aisle with Sharpay behind them.**

_**Sharpay's POV  
As I walked down the aisle, I could feel tears forming.  
I smiled at Shane as I reached the altar and a few tears came rolling down.**_

"Are you okay?" he whispered

I smiled "Just happy"

_**15 minutes later**_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest smiled and looked at Shane "You may now kiss the bride"

_**He smiled at me and kissed me passionately.**_

_**

* * *

THE END!!  
I'm thinking about making a Season 2.  
But i have some other Stories to Finish First :)  
Oh and I'm thinking of making a New Joshley Story :)  
**_


End file.
